Return of Mutagen Man
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: The sequel to After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 1: We do it for the first time.. :D

 _Note: This story is rated M, because it will feature sexual scenes._

I realize that it's only 12:30 PM, I say, "My love, wanna head out for a bit?" He smiles and says, "How about we do it first...?" I nod and say, "Sure, I mean I really wanna do it with you, my love." He pushes me onto my bed, I smile as he does this. He kisses me, I kiss him back. He licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another. He takes his gloves and boots off, I then begin unzipping his costume. After about 30 seconds I completely unzip his costume, I then pull it off of him. He then sticks his left hand up my shell, I moan with pleasure, and feel as his finds my _ (I'll never say the word... XD), I moan again begin feeling for his _, which makes him moan with pleasure, when I find his _, I begin rubbing up and down it, Timothy does the same thing with my _. I pull away begin licking his _, he moans with pleasure and he begins pull my _ out, once he gets it out, he begins licking it, I moan with pleasure, while licking his _. He stops licking my _ and sits in front of me, and begins pushing his _ up my ass. I moan in pain and in pleasure, he then begins pushing harder and faster. I also do the same. After a few minutes, we stop and I say out of breath, "Wow...you're...great...at...this...my...love.." He smiles and says before kissing my left cheek, "You too, Donnie!"

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next

(There will be 12 chapters in total)


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 2: Timothy gets exposed to Mutagen...AGAIN...

I then say, "Would you like to head out for a bit, my love?" He nods and says, "Sure, Donnie.." We then exit the lair and head for the surface. While we're heading to the surface however... A bit of Mutagen falls from the roof of the sewers and hits Timothy... I'm not looking, but after a minute, I feel as a... Um...blobby arm taps my shoulder... I turn around, gasp and think "The return of Mutagen Man... :'(" I smile and say, "Don't you w-" He pushes me up againist the side wall of the sewers, I blush as his mutation form's lips meet my own. I kiss back, and feel as he sticks one of his blobby arms up my shell, it felt as if he melted my shell, I look and see that it had melted... I decide to let it pass... Hopefully sensai won't find out... I seriously hope he doesn't... I feel as he finds my _, and as I had expected, when he finds it... He accidentally melts it with his Mutagen arms... I pull away, sigh sadly and say, "Until I turn you human again... Which won't be for a little bit... We're gonna have to break up... Just temporarily, of course... But you know, you and I can't do it, when your arms melt everything they touch... So please don't be..." He...um slithers... Yeah, slithers... Anyways, he slithers off sadly, I say, "I'm sorry..."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 3: I'll make a cure... If it's the last thing I do... and make myself new sexual organs...

I head back to the lair, Leo looks over and says, "Where's yo-..." He notices my shell is missing, he then says, "Where's your sh-" I cover his mouth, take him to my lab, shut the door, then take my hand away, sigh and say, "Timothy got mutated again... He then stuck his blobby arm up my shell, melting it, then he found my _, and he melt that too. I told him, that until I turn him back, we'd have to break up... He took worse than I had expected... Now I need to make Retro Mutagen, another shell, and another _..." Leo looks at me then says, "You should've known this was gonna happen..." I say, "Oh so you think I'm psychic?" Leo shakes his head and says, "No, but he was mutated once, and Mutagen is all over the place..." I sigh and say, "Yeah... But I feel terrible for what I said to Timothy... :'(" Leo nods and says, "Well you should make the Retro Mutagen first... But you outta make a shell soon, in case Splinter comes back... He took April on a training session, I think he'll be back by 9:00 PM."

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 4: I make myself a new shell and tell sensai about what happened

Leo then leaves my lab and shuts the door behind him. I then go over to my desk and begin making myself a new shell. After about 20 minutes I finishing making myself a new shell, I put on my back, and it fits me. Just as soon as I put the shell on my back, sensai returned, I am relieved I got done making a new shell before sensai returned. I exit my lab, and right before I exit the lair, Master Splinter calls me over... I think "Oh no... Did Leo tell sensai what I told him?" I walk over to Master Splinter, and he says, "My son, your shell it looks different today...did you do something to it?" I gulp and say, "N-no.. I didn't do anything to it, sensai.." He says, "Why are you stuttering, my son? Are you lieing to me?" I sigh and say, "Alright, yes... I didn't want to tell you this, but... Well did my brothers tell you I had been dating Timothy?" He nods, I then say, "Well he turned back into Mutagen Man, and he tried to do it with me...but he accidentally melted my old shell and my _... Please don't be mad, sensai..." He puts a hand on my left shoulder and says, "I am not mad, my son... Well I am mad that you lied to me, but not because of what happened between you and Timothy..." I nod and say, "I'm sorry, sensai... I was afraid you'd be mad at me if you found out... That's why I lied to you... I'm sorry..."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 5: Finding Mutagen for the second time... But this time with my brothers help... Part 1

Well once I get done talking to sensai, Leo, Raph and Mikey walk up and say, "Need help finding Mutagen, bro?" I nod and say, "I sure will bros!" We then head for and enter the Shell-Raiser. After a few minutes we're in front of Morikomi's I spot a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "One down...Nine to go..." Leo says, "Donnie, don't you worry, you'll turn Timothy back..." I sigh and say, "I hope so..." I spot Mutagen Man, and say, "Quick, hide!" I pull my bros and I into Morikomi's, Mutagen Man slithers away, not even noticing me and my bros. Leo says, "What was that about, Donnie?" I say, "I saw Timothy..." Leo says, "Why didn't- Oh... I get it... You still feel bad for what happened." I nod and say, "Now let's go find nine more canisters of Mutagen..." We then exit Morikomi's and Mutagen Man is stand right in front of the Shell-Raiser. I say to myself, "Why does he have to make it hard for me and him to stay away from each other..." Leo says, "Donnie..." Mutagen Man sees me, and glares angrily at me. I gulp and say, "T-Timothy! Ple-Please! Don't do it! Please don't kill me! Please!" Mutagen Man looks at me, and then slithers off. I say, "Phew..." Me and my bros enter the Shell-Raiser. I then say, "So... We gotta keep an eye out for two things now..." Leo says, "Yeah, canisters of Mutagen..." Raph says, "And your true love..." I nod and say, "And promise me, you won't hurt him!" Raph, Leo and Mikey say in unison, "I promise, Donnie!"

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 6: Finding Mutagen for the second time...but this time with my brothers help... Part 2

We then stop in front of Roosevelt High, I see a canister of Mutagen, I pick it up and say, "Two down... Eight to go..." I then see Mutagen Man...again... I think, "What does he want?! To make out with me?! Forgiveness?! What the fuck does he want?!" I then enter the Shell-Raiser, and say to Leo, "Drive! I seen Timothy! Go! Go! Go!" Leo nods and he begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of April's apartment, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Three down! Seven to go..." I see Mutagen Man...again... I think, "Damn it! He's fucking following me!" I then enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "I seen Timothy! Go! Go! Go! Go!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of TCRI, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Four down, six to go!" I see Mutagen Man...again... I think "Does he hate me? Or does he wanna fuck me again?!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "Go! I seen Timothy! Go!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of the hockey rink, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Five down, five to go..." I see Mutagen Man...again... I think, "Oh my fucking god! If he doesn't quit following me, I'll scream!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "I seen Timothy! Go! Go!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in an alley, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Six down...four to go.." I see Mutagen Man...again... I think, "Damn! Can't I go anywhere without seeing him?!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "I seen Timothy! Go!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of Antonio's, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Seven down...three to go..." I see Mutagen Man...yet again... I think, "Holy fucking god! What the fucking hell does he want?!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "I seen Timothy! Drive!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of an apartment, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Eight down...two to go!" I see Mutagen Man...once again... I think, "Stop fucking following me, Timothy!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "Drive!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of Bradford's Dojo, I see a canister of Mutagen, pick it up and say, "Nine down, one to go!" I see Mutagen Man...again... I think, "Well he'll be human again soon!" I enter the Shell-Raiser and say to Leo, "Go!" He nods and begins driving. After a few minutes, we stop in front of Shredder's lair, I see a canister of Mutagen, go to pick it up, but I get caught in a net, my bros come running out, and they get caught in another net. Dog-pound walks over and says, "Master Shredder will be pleased to see you!" I say, "Dog-pound!"

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 7: I thought Timothy hated me...but I guess he didn't!

I see... (Well okay I should be happy, but I'm pissed he's been fucking following me!) Mutagen Man, and it looks like he's trying free my brothers by melting the net that they're in. He then melts the net that I'm in. I smile and say, "Thanks... I've gotta get that canister of Mutagen, and once I get it, I'll use it along with the nine other canisters I have to make Retro Mutagen, and then I promise to turn you back, Timothy..." He nods, and sees that Rahzar is running off with the canister, I run after Rahzar, and after I minute, I trap him in a corner, and I say to him, "Give me that canister, and no one gets hurt..." He smirks and says, "You think I'm giving you this Mutagen that easily wise guy?" I say, "No. But if you don't give it to me. I'll smack that grin off your face!" He rolls his eyes and says, "Simple threat..." I say while pulling out my Bo-staff, "Not a threat... A promise!" He decides that I'm not worth the fight, and he says, "You're not worth a fight..." He drops the canister and flees. I am confused but take the canister and say, "Yes!" I then enter the Shell-Raiser, see Leo, Raph and Mikey and say, "I got the Mutagen! So head for home, Leo!" He nods and begins driving, after a few minutes we arrive in front of the lair. I exit first carrying three canisters of Mutagen. Leo follows me carrying three canisters of Mutagen. Raph follows Leo carrying two canisters of Mutagen. Mikey follows Raph carrying two canisters of Mutagen. We then enter my lab, me, Leo, Raph and Mikey put the canisters on a table, and Leo, Mikey and Raph exit my lab.

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 8: I finish the Retro Mutagen for Timothy.

I begin making the Retro Mutagen. But while I am, I hear someone enter the lair, Leo then runs in and says to me, "Donnie, someone came looking for you..." I think, "Oh my god! Why can't he just let me be for about ten minutes?!" I then sigh exit my lab, see Mutagen Man and say, "I'm working on the Retro Mutagen... It won't be ready for quite some time... S-" He kisses my cheek, then exits the lair. I say to myself, "Maybe...I was wrong to leave him just for mutating..." I then enter my lab and begin working on the Retro Mutagen. After about an hour and 20 minutes, I finish the Retro Mutagen. I exit the lair, exit the sewers, search for Mutagen Man, luckily he was looking for me, so I walk up to him and say, "I finish the Retro Mutagen!" He touchs it, after a minute, he turns back into Timothy, and he says, "Thanks for making the Retro Mutagen, Donnie." I smile and say, "I had to, I felt bad for saying we had to break up just cause you got mutated... And besides, I love you, Timothy." He smiles, I tilt his chin up and say before kissing him, "I'll always love you, Timothy." He kisses me back, I lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, and sticks his tongue in my mouth. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another, I pull away and say, "I hope you can forgive me for what happened after-" He kisses my cheek and says, "Of course, I forgive you, Donnie!" I smile and say, "Thanks, my love." He nods and I say, "Do you wanna still stay with me and my bros and sensai, my love?" He nods and says, "Of course, Donnie!" I smile, take his left hand in my right hand and say, "Well let's get going, it's getting late." He nods, and we both head for the man-hole cover, enter the sewers, head for the lair, enter the lair, Leo sees us and says, "Hey, you turned Timothy back, Donnie!" I nod and say, "Yep, well it's getting late, me and Timothy are heading to my room." Leo nods, me and Timothy enter my room, we enter my bed, and we go to sleep.

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 is next


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 9: The next day is super awesome now that Timothy's human again.

I wake up the next morning to Timothy kissing me, I kiss him back. I pull away and say, "Morning, my love. How'd you sleep?" He smiles and says, "Amazingly, Donnie, I dreamt about you the whole night." I kiss his cheek and say, "Same here, my love. I'm glad I turned you back again." He nods and says, "I felt bad for following you yesterday... But I missed you.." I nod and say, "I missed you too, my love." I think, "Damn! Should I tell him all the things I thought yesterday? No.. It make him angry, and probably will lead to him leave me...for good..." He nudge me and says, "What were you thinking about, Donnie?" I say, "Nothing, my love.." He looks confused and says, "You sure?" I sigh sadly and say, "Alright... You win... I was thinking weather or not to tell you all the things I thought yesterday... I don't want to because you'll get angry and probably leave me for good.." He says, "I promise, whatever you say, I'll not get mad, and I'll never leave you, Donnie." I sigh and say, "Alright... Well everytime when I seen you yesterday, I thought really mean thoughts, these are all the thoughts I thought yesterday, why does he have to make it hard for me and him to stay away from each other... What does he want?! To make out with me?! Forgiveness?! What the fuck does he want?! Damn it! He's fucking following me! Does he hate me? Or does he wanna fuck me again?! Oh my fucking god! If he doesn't quit following me, I'll scream! Damn! Can't I go anywhere without seeing him?! Holy fucking god! What the fucking hell does he want?! Stop fucking following me, Timothy! Please don-" He says, "I..." His eyes feel with tears and says, "I thought you loved me, Donnie!" I sigh and say, "I'm sorry... Please can you forgive-" He says, "No! I'll never fucking forgive you, Donnie!" He runs out of my room, lair and the sewers crying. I sit on my bed and also begin crying.

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 is next


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 10: I regret what I thought the day before...

Leo walks in and says, "What happened, bro?" I don't look at him, keep crying and say, "I told Timothy what all I thought yesterday... I knew he wouldn't take it well... And I expected he dump me for it, and boy was I right..." Leo sits next to me, hugs me and says, "Bro, I know how you feel..." I look up at him and say, "Y-you do?" He nods and says, "Yeah, remember that old show I watched..." I nod and he says, "Well in one..." I say, "YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW I'M FEELING! BUT YOU MEANT CAPTIAN FUCKING RYAN KNOWS HOW I'M FEELING!" He says, "No, no! Bro, I meant, I fell in love with one of the characters, I went and did some roleplaying online, and me and that character I liked, got together, but the next day, I accidentally said I fucking hate you to her, I meant to say, I would never hate you, but she got mad at me and broke up with me in the roleplay.." I say, "Oh... Sorry about yelling at you bro..." He says, "It's alright. Also do you wanna train with me, Mikey, and Raph?" I nod and say, "Yeah, that help me cheer up, bro."

End of chapter 10

Chapter 11 is next


	11. Chapter 11

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 11: Cheered up, and... What's this?

Me and Leo enter the Dojo, and sensai says, "Ahh, my son, you decided to join in on the training.." I sigh sadly and say, "Yes, sensai..." He says, "What is the matter, my son?" I sigh and say, "I told Timothy all the things I thought yesterday, I knew he'd get mad and dump me for everything I thought yesterday, and I was completely right... He got mad and dumped me.." Raph says, "Hopefully training will cheer you up, bro!" I say, "I sure hope so..." I pull out my bo-staff, Leo pulls out his katana swords, Raph pulls out his sais, and Mikey pulls out his nunchucks. Sensai says, "Hache-mai!" I begin attacking Raph, and Mikey begins attacking Leo, Leo dodges Mikey's attacks and Raph dodges my attacks, Leo then trips Mikey, and Mikey uses his hands to stop him from hitting the floor, but Leo hits Mikey's stomach, Mikey falls down and says, "Good combo, bro.." I hit Raph on the head, he then grabs my bo-staff, breaks it in half and says, "Even if you're sad, I'm not going easy on you, bro!" I hit him with 2 throwing stars, distracting him, then kick him in the chest, he falls and I say, "I got you that time, Raph!" Raph growls and says, "Lucky move..." I look at Leo and say, "It's down to you and me, bro.." He says, "Yeah, good luck beating me, bro. That old trick you used in King of the Mountain won't work get you..." I kick him in the shell, knocking him over and say, "You talk too much, bro." He growls and sensai says, "Yah-mai!" Me, Raph, Mikey and Leo sit in front of sensai, who says, "You all are getting better each and every training session." We nod and I leave the Dojo, saying before I exit, "I'm gonna go up to the surface for little while.." I exit the lair, after a few minutes I exit the sewers, look around the alley I'm in, I see Timothy, he's crying behind a dumpster, I think, "Should I try apologizing to him again?"

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 is next


	12. Chapter 12

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

Sequel to:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Return of Mutagen Man... :'(

Chapter 12: Timothy's choice...

I walk over to Timothy, tap him on the shoulder and say, "Hi Timothy.." He looks at me, sniffs and says, "Hi Donnie.." I say, "Look, about what I told you earlier.. I'm sorry, I regret what I said yesterday... Could you please forgive me?" He sighs, sniffs and says, "I'll have to think about it, Donnie..." I nod and say, "I'll miss your love... Your company... Your kisses, your friendship... I'll miss you in general.." He smiles and says, "Awww... I forgive you, Donnie!" I smile, tilt his chin up and say before kissing him, "Thanks, my love!" He kisses me back, I lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, he sticks his tongue in my mouth. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another, I pull away and say, "So, you want to sleep with me tonight, my love?" He smiles and says, "Of course, Donnie!" I smile, take his left hand in my right hand, pull him up, we then head for the man-hole cover. I lift it, we enter the sewers, I close the man-hole cover. We head for the lair, we enter the lair. We head for my room, enter my room, enter my bed, and go to sleep.

The end.


End file.
